


The Shoreline: Beached

by MythicallyInspired



Series: The Shoreline [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Merman Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merman!Rhett, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scientific Dirty Talk, Smut, Sub!Link, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: Link thinks about his little rendez-vous with Rhett the previous night, and he wants more.This is an additional add-on that takes place within The Shoreline! This takes place after Chapter 12, but you don't need to read it to understand what is happening. It would help, but it is not necessary.





	The Shoreline: Beached

Link couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ever since Rhett had taken him back to the dock and kissed him good night and he had headed home, Link couldn’t stop thinking about their first time together. He could still feel warm, webbed hands on his thighs, spreading them and pushing them open. He could still feel warm lips on his own, tongue prodding at his lips and pushing at his own tongue, playing and vying for dominance. He could still feel a hard, muscular chest on his, pressing him up against the hard rock. He could feel rippling muscles underneath his fingers and nails. He could still feel the large, inhuman cock pressing at the tight muscle, filling him up so deep. He could feel the aching between his legs and on his ass, and the sticky wetness between his cheeks and on his abdomen. He could still feel all of Rhett, as if he was still pressed against him.

It was an intoxicating feeling that left Link feeling weak kneed and excited, his gut twisting pleasantly and his fingers clenching at his sides. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and replaying the memory in his mind, not necessarily for pleasure but out of pure amazement and nostalgia, even though it had only happened a few hours ago. It was like Rhett had cast some sort of spell on him, or sang him a siren song. He was enraptured and encased in the feeling and the urge to have Rhett again, to have that sinful pleasure and to feel that desire that overwhelmed him in those moments before he finally had Rhett.

He remembered going home, walking home a little funny and shaking. He remembered stepping into his home, overwhelmed by the concentrated smell of his own salt and the slight smell of wet scales, but the lingering smell of sex and semen on him as well. He remembered standing in the shower and cleaning his body, and cleaning himself out, fingering out the essence that Rhett had left inside of him. The thought of their simultaneous release caused Link to become excited once more, leading to him stroking, touching, and fingering himself until he came with a shout of Rhett’s name.

He went to bed exhausted by pleasantly satisfied that night, cuddling with Jade and falling asleep happily.

However, sleeping off the feelings of pleasure and aching of his sexual escapade with Rhett didn’t help enough to get rid of the hotness he was constantly feeling. Even now, as he stood on the beach with the volunteers and holding a bag of plastic bottles and wrappers, he was still thinking about it. He desperately craved to have Rhett again and to see him again. He wanted to have Rhett inside of him so desperately that it made him feel wild with desire, as if he was a dolphin in heat. He was constantly warm, and he knew it wasn’t only because of the sun that was hitting his skin.

Link lifted his hand and played with the necklace around his neck, running his finger over the smoothness of the pearl before he looked up and towards the water. He knew that Rhett was somewhere down there, waiting for him and probably watching him. He hoped that Rhett was feeling the same way that he was, desperate for his touch and to relive the ecstasy from the night before.

Link sighed softly and he shook his head, turning away from the beach and looking back towards the group of volunteers. He walked back up to them and began to lead them, needing to take his mind off Rhett and his sexual desire. He simply began to drown himself in work. He walked up and down the beach, picking up trash and bagging it by material. He drove back and forth between the recycling plant, giving them bags of glass, plastic, paper, anything you could think of that could be found on a beach. He made notes, wrote down observations, and made sure to categorize everything.

He walked and ran back and forth between volunteer groups, until it was late and it was time for everyone to go home. He thanked them all for their hard work, and with the last few volunteers, cleaned up and put all their equipment away. He thanked them one last time, promising that he could take care of the rest. They left, and Link focused his attention on finishing everything up. He hummed and made sure all the books and equipment were put away, then he sighed and leaned against the van. He looked to the dock, before he perked up and smiled, walking over to it. He looked at his watch, and knew it was the right time for him and Rhett to meet up.

Link pulled of his shorts so he was only wearing his swim shorts, tossing them onto his bag. He pulled off his shoes as well, before he began to eagerly jog over to the dock. He made it to the dock, getting onto his knees and leaning over the side of the dock. He was about to pull the pebbles out of his pocket to drop into the water, before he heard the flapping of a tail and splashing in the water. Link furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the water, but there was no movement in his line of sight.

“Rhett?” he called softly, worry lacing his voice before he heard splashing again. “Rhett? Where are you? If this is a joke, it’s not that funny!”

“Link!” a deep voice called, but not from below him like Link had expected. The human blinked before he began to whip his head back and forth, looking around rapidly for the source of the voice that was calling and reaching out for him. When he continued to see nothing, he heard it again. “Link! Down here!”

Link whipped his head over to the left and he crawled over to the side of the dock, looking over to the shoreline. He scanned over the ground and eventually made eye contact with an iridescent emerald scaled tail resting against the pale sand. Blue eyes ran over the long tail, before they moved slowly up the body of it, watching as it widened and eventually morphed and transitioned into pale green skin. His eyes finally landed on Rhett’s face, looking at him, eyes widened and desperately.

“Rhett?! What the hell?!” Link cried, standing and jumping off the dock. He landed on his hands and feet, scrambling to stand back up. He quickly ran over to Rhett and knelt by him, looking over his eight-foot-long body. “Rhett, why are you on land? What happened?” he asked quickly.

Rhett blushed a bit and he sat up, using his hands to keep his upper body up. He grunted and looked over at him. “This is embarrassing, but while I was waiting for tonight, I… I was watching you and your helpers walk around and stuff. I tried to help you guys by pushing more trash towards the shore. I was pretty successful, but I got stuck in by an incoming wave. I couldn’t get out… and I ended up, uh, kinda getting beached,” he mumbled, looking away and then looking down at the sand, tracing patterns in it.

Link blinked and looked at him, his mouth opening and closing before he pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. He wanted to ask why Rhett didn’t call out to him, but that answer was pretty clear. If Rhett called out to him, then that would mean someone other than Link could discover him, and that would mean the worst possible case scenario for Rhett. He quickly ran his eyes over his tail, watching as the waves crashed onto his scales every few seconds. He wasn’t drying up, so that was a good thing. He seemed somewhat comfortable, except for the fact that Rhett couldn’t exactly move himself. He knew that he was heavy, but it didn’t seem that away in the water. It was just the water that was able to support him and his massive frame.

“Are you okay?” Link asked softly, crawling up to him and cupping his cheeks in his hands. He stroked the soft skin with his thumbs, tilting his head to the side. “God, I was so worried… and now I’m even more worried.”

Rhett couldn’t help the smile that made its way to his cheeks, before he was pressing into the hands on his face. He put his webbed hands on top of Link’s, gently taking a hand and kissing his open palm gently. “I’m a lot better now that you’re here,” he murmured quietly.

Link could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, slamming against his ribcage as a hot blush made it to his cheeks. He could feel that feeling in his gut again, the feeling of arousal settling and making him feel hot all over his skin. He felt his fingers squirm a bit before he was quickly leaning over and pressing his and Rhett’s lips together. He hummed and ran his fingers into his grainy hair. He felt Rhett press into his lips and kiss him back, moving his hands to his slim waist. They began to exchange kisses over and over, lips colliding and pecking happily.

Rhett pulled away gently and he couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “Are you feeling alright, Link?” he asked softly, stroking the fabric on his waist and slowly pulling it up to reveal tanned skin.

Link blushed a bit. “How do you mean?”

“Like… _how_ are you feeling?” Rhett emphasized, raising his eyebrows and motioning to his body.

“Oh!” Link exclaimed, blushing brighter and grinning stupidly. “I feel fine. I’m a little sore, you know, down there…” he trailed off, his voice getting quieter as his eyes moved down to look at his crotch a bit. He heard a laugh come from Rhett before he looked back up at him. “But I don’t regret it. Not one bit. I’ve actually been thinking about it. _A lot.”_

Rhett raised a thick eyebrow before he smirked. “Yeah?” he said, then he slowly moved a finger over his soft skin. “I have too. _A lot.”_

Link smiled. “Yeah?”

Rhett nodded slowly before he leaned forward and began to nuzzle his nose against Link’s cheek. “Then… why don’t we go back into the water and I can show you what exactly I’ve been thinking about?”

Link grinned a bit and he tilted his head to the side, before he began to think silently. Here they were, sitting together on the beach. Link had full and free movement, and Rhett didn’t. Rhett wouldn’t move like he did on land, and it would take a massive amount of effort and energy to get him back into the water so they could move. Besides that, Rhett seemed to be comfortable. He wasn’t writhing in pain or shriveling up like a fish, because he was technically still in the water. He could easily take over the situation that they were in, and especially with Rhett’s limited abilities. Yes, he was stronger in terms of upper body strength, but Link could move in a way that Rhett couldn’t. That was intriguing.

Link hummed and he shook his head. “I don’t think we need to go back into the water,” he murmured, leaning forward. He gently connected their lips together again. Link could feel the merman tense up slightly, before he was pressing back into his kisses. He closed his eyes and groaned softy against his lips.

The human moaned and deepened their kiss, pressing their chests together and running his hands all over the front of Rhett’s body. He felt and heard a deep intake of breath, before he was giggling softly and watching him, listening to him intently. He could feel his stomach curl in excitement before he moaned softly, licking at his parted lips and thrusting his tongue inside. Link felt a hot, wet tongue press against his own before their tongues were tangling together. Rhett sucked gently at his tongue, letting out wet suckling sounds and feeling saliva slide out of their mouths. It was wet and hot and messy, but Link could feel himself twitching in his shorts.

Rhett wasn’t faring any better, his body getting hotter under Link’s fingers and pressing up into him wantonly. Link smirked a bit into their kiss before he was licking at his lower lip as he slowly pulled away. The two lovers inhaled deeply, gasping slightly for air before they stopped and simply gazed at each other. Link was the first to dive back in, pressing his face into Rhett’s neck and inhaling his rich, salty scent. Rhett smelled of the ocean, but it was deep and manly and it was such a turn on. Link didn’t know what it was, but he could feel his body shuddering and seemingly bristle at the scent.

Rhett groaned and he tilted his head to the side, fluttering his eyes closed. Link continued to nuzzle the skin with his nose, deeply inhaling before he began to gently peck at his neck. Rhett’s hands gently smoothed over his waist, gripping slightly at the fabric of his shirt. He began to push it up, running the pads of his fingers over his smooth skin. Link shivered under his soft caress, before he began to leave open mouthed kisses over the green skin. He licked and ran his teeth over him, before he pressed his mouth into his pulse point. He sucked hard, wanting to leave a mark on his skin, just as Rhett did the night before with all the hickies littering his skin.

Rhett moaned and he tilted his head back, hissing softly as Link pleasured him with his mouth and moved his lean and nimble fingers over his chest. He grunted as finger pads ran over his nipples, causing him to thrust his chest out a bit. Link moaned against his neck, before he pulled away from the mark and kissed gently at it. He slowly sat back up, but continued to feel up Rhett’s abdomen. Rhett gazed at him, feeling his tail twitching more rapidly as he stared at Link’s wet lips and red cheeks.

“Link,” he groaned out, before his fingers grasped at Link’s shirt, Link automatically lifting his arms and allowing him to tug off the fabric. Rhett tossed it away before he grasped Link’s ass, giving it an obligatory squeeze and then tugging him forward. “Link, don’t tease me like this.”

Link gave him a grin before he pressed his ass back into his hands, before he leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. He hummed and slowly shimmied himself out of his grip, then he began to drag himself back by his knees. Rhett reached for him with a small whine, but continued to watch him and see where he was going. Link made it to the middle of Rhett’s tail, straddling the thickness. Link blinked before he began to run his eyes over his upper tail and abdomen.

“I’m a scientist, Rhett,” he started, before he moved his eyes to Rhett’s face and gave him a grin. “It’s my job to analyze, to observe, and to make conclusions. So, I’ve decided that you’re my new experiment. No human has ever come into contact with a merperson as close as I have.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow and he tilted his head. “Yeah, no shit. You were on top of my dick less than twenty-four hours ago.”

Link simply ignored him. “So, I’ve decided that it is my job to analyze the anatomy of you. It would be unwise of a doctor of my caliber to not take advantage of the situation I’ve found myself in.”

“Whatever you say, doctor.”

Link grinned and he looked down at him, before he trailed his eyes over him. “Well, first we have the skull. Standard, pretty similar to that of _Homo sapiens,_ but instead of ears, it would seem that of fins, which seem to have the same function but have a different appearance. The specimen is very responsive to that of stimulus, particularly sound and touches to that area. He likes it when it’s touched, but not grabbed, as I have come to know. Eyes are the same, and are expected to have enhanced hunting capabilities and incredible eyesight, especially that of far sightedness. The merman has a nose, same function, and a tuft of hair on the top of his head and around his mouth, jawline, and cheeks, which can be assumed as a form of attracting a suitable mate.

“The specimen is quite broad shouldered, and along his arms and shoulders, as well as low enough onto his abdomen, where he is covered in dark green stripes, which can be assumed to be used for some sort of camouflage, like in seaweed or highly plant covered areas. It is truly remarkable to analyze, especially that of the stature of the specimen. He seems to be approximately seven to nine feet long, significantly larger than the average human male. His stature seems to be largely dominant and to elicit fear in possible predators as well as to discourage prey or enemies. This could also be a way to attract a mate, knowledgeable of the possible implications of a larger, male, dominant mate who can protect and aid in their survival.”

Rhett grinned at him and he smirked, before he bit his lip. Link only continued to speak, tossing him a look. “Down to the tail, it makes up more than half of his body length. It’s rather scaly, similar to that of the _Gadus_ genus or the _Sarda sarda_ species, especially that in proportional length, width, and texture of the scales. However, as I have come to know…” Link trailed off a bit, to grin at him and lick his lips, “the specimen has the reproductive anatomy similar to a human. Although, proportionally, it is significantly longer and thicker.”

Link gently moved up Rhett’s tail, moving his fingers gently over the scales and then rubbing over the smoother, more firm section of his tail, normally where the reproductive organ was. “It seems that the specimen, and assumingly, the rest of his species, actually hide their anatomy within a slit, and the specimen must become aroused for it to be… visible to the mate,” he murmured, rubbing gently at the area and gazing up at Rhett. He was already aroused and it had already opened, but Link knew that he would love to tease Rhett and make him hold back. It was exciting to see him squirm and move.

Rhett tensed up and groaned under the teasing touch, feeling himself slowly begin to open up. He grunted softly and watched with half-lidded eyes as Link bit his lip in excitement, continuing to tease him. “Link…” he breathed, whining softly.

“Mmm…” Link only hummed in reply, biting his lip as Rhett’s cock began to slide and poke out from the opening. He shuddered at the sight and took the thick member into his hand, rubbing his thumb over the underside of his cock. He felt Rhett twitch a bit in his hand, then he smirked and began to lean forward. “I haven’t had time to really examine your reproductive anatomy. However, this seems to be the perfect time to do so,” he purred, leaning forward and putting his head over the pale cock, staring down at it intently.

Rhett widened his eyes as he realized what Link was wanting to do, before he was groaning out and shivering. “Link, you’re gonna kill me,” he groaned.

 Link hummed softly and he slowly stuck his tongue out, licking slowly at the tip of his cock. He ran the tip of his tongue through the slit, collecting the clear precum that was beading at the top. He shuddered a bit at the taste and the feeling of it on his tongue before he leaned down and took him into his mouth. He sucked at him slowly, getting used to the feeling of his girth inside his mouth. He widened his jaw, shifting on his knees to get a better angle. He then began to lather the top of his tongue over the underside of his length, feeling the veins the smooth texture of him.

Rhett was heavily breathing, watching Link with blown pupils and digging his fingers into the sand. He could feel a growl rising in his chest before he was leaning back. “Your mouth feels so good,” he whined.

Link couldn’t help but chuckle around Rhett’s cock, licking over the length and sucking on his salty skin. He loved the weight of Rhett’s cock over his tongue, and how delicious his taste was. It was salty, but it was pleasant and Link couldn’t get enough of it. It was the taste of _Rhett,_ and how Link expected him to taste. Link closed his eyes and took more of him into his mouth, adjusting to the massiveness in his mouth before he began to bob his head, albeit slowly.

Rhett had taken on to mumbling, slightly losing his ability to talk without slurring his speech. Link’s willingness to please and pleasure him, the vibrations of his humming and laughter around him, his long tongue and wide mouth stretched over him only could bring him closer to the edge. He curled his tail slightly, fins slapping against the sand and his hips pressing up into Link’s mouth. He glanced down at him, his sharp teeth biting at his lower lip.

Link licked at the length again, his hand grasping at the length of his cock he couldn’t get into his mouth. He stroked while he bobbed his head, slurping obscenely and sucking hard at the member. He moaned around him, furrowing his dark eyebrows in concentration.

“Bull _shark,”_ Rhett gasped, moaning at the sound of the slurps coming from his lap. His cock twitched in Link’s mouth and hand, his fingers tightening in the sand. The need to chase his orgasm was overwhelming, and he knew that he was going to cum soon if Link didn’t stop his ministrations. “L-Link, I’m so close,” he whined out.

Link quickly pulled his lips off Rhett’s hard and leaking cock, but continued to slide his wet and lubricated hand up and down him, jacking him off. “Oh, no you don’t,” he hissed, before he slowed down his hand and sat up on his knees, licking his lips.

Rhett whined loudly and let out a snarl, baring his teeth slightly as he struggled to calm down and keep his orgasm at bay, his muscles shaking from the exertion from holding himself back. He knew Link was lucky they weren’t in the water, because if they were, Link would be pressed up against a rock and would have lost the ability to speak by now. He panted and looked at Link, glaring slightly. “You’re evil.”

The human grinned, before he began to undo his swim shorts, untying the white strings hastily. He slid the smooth fabric down his legs before he was tossing them away onto the sand. He pulled his glasses off his face, setting them off to the side. He hummed and straddled Rhett’s tail once more, his back facing him. He flexed his back and shoulders slightly, glancing over his shoulder at Rhett’s face. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint you, Rhett,” he purred, taking ahold of Rhett’s cock once more and keeping it up.

Rhett watched with wonder and pure arousal as Link began to press the length of his cock against his ass crack, slowly grinding himself against the girth and teasing them both. Rhett gasped, before he was groaning and pressing into the hand and against the backside that was pressed against him. He was so _close_ to what he wanted, and he so desperately wanted to take it and have it all to himself. _“Link,”_ he growled, the tips of his tail curling.

“Mmm…” Link purred, before he immediately leaned back and began to lower himself down onto the thickness. He gasped and arched his back as he was filled, tossing his head back and groaning loudly. His thighs quivered as he slowly lowered himself further, curling his fingers against his thigh, before they were wrapping themselves around his own hard cock.

Link moaned out, unable to do anything but submit to the cock that was filling him. He was having trouble keeping himself upright as he continued to move himself down on him. Yet, the overwhelming sensation to please Rhett was enough to keep him there. “God, you’re so big… you’re so wet too,” he breathed, gasping slightly for air and reminding himself to _breathe._ “Fuck…”

Rhett moaned loudly at the tightness around his dick, before he was sitting up and grasping onto Link’s hips, pressing his chest to his lover’s back. He immediately put a hand on top of Link’s, moving his hand up and down to make Link touch himself and pleasure himself. Link’s reaction was instantaneous, his voice heightening in pitch and his eyes closing. Rhett loved the sound.

“Move,” Rhett commanded softly, nipping at Link’s earlobe.

Link nodded and immediately began to bounce his body, moving his hands to his thighs. He held onto his own muscles, using them for purchase. He loved the feeling of Rhett’s webbed hand on his cock and the other on his waist, moving up and down with his thrusts. He let out a series of moans and desperate calls for the merman, tilting his head back until it was on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett moved slightly against Link, but loved watching Link use his body to pleasure himself like a common sex toy.

“Oh, Link, it’s so good. You feel so good,” he growled, tightening his grip and digging his nails into his skin.

Link moaned in reply, beginning to move his hips faster before he shook his head. “Fuck, I need—“

Rhett immediately understood before he went back onto his back, but kept a firm grasp on Link’s hips. The human on his lap moved, pressing his feet into the sand and then moving his arms back to support himself on the ground. He straightened his back out, parallel to Rhett’s body, and began to move his body up and down, side to side, and rolling his hips on the cock inside of him. _“Ah!”_

Rhett groaned and closed his eyes. “Oh, yeah, baby, just like that,” he moaned, before he was placing his hands on Link’s ass to spread him open. “Fuck, Link, you look so good… I can feel myself dripping in you,” he groaned, Link’s own cries and desperate moans fueling his desire. He felt a thin sheet of sweat covering his upper body.

Link felt the same way, his forehead and arms dripping sweat and his thighs beginning to burn, but he was too lost in the pleasure to care or to stop. The only thing that mattered was their pleasure and bringing Rhett back to that bliss they had both felt the night before. That only made him move harder and faster, bringing and forcing Rhett’s cock in deeper.

He could do nothing but hold on, hoping and praying that he wouldn’t cum too quickly. He gripped onto the sand, keeping and holding himself back. The mere knowledge that Rhett was underneath him, writhing in pleasure, fucking him so hard and deep was enough to make him yelp out in pleasure. “Rhett!” he cried, before he began to rock himself back and forth. “Oh, my God! It’s so good…” he whimpered.

Rhett couldn’t hold back himself from thrusting up into Link’s bounces and movements, speeding up. He cried out lowly as he felt the entirety of his length fill Link, and the sound of scales slapping against skin and slick noises filled the beach around them. It wasn’t enough to drown out Link’s mewls or Rhett’s growls. “So good, baby,” Rhett moaned, pushing further up and readjusting his hold on him.

Link let out a scream when Rhett began to grind into his sweet spot and pounded into it. He arched his back, tossing his head forward to watch his body move up as Rhett thrust into him. It was blurry, but he wasn’t sure if that was because he didn’t have his glasses, the tears, or both.

“Rh-Rhett!” he cried, his voice cracking and breaking into a desperate moan. He was so close, and the way Rhett was moving was enough to make him feel determined to cum without having Rhett’s hand on him. “Rhett, Rhett, please! I need to cum...!”

“I never said you couldn’t cum, Link,” Rhett gasped, “Cum for me.” The sounds of Link’s pleasure suddenly got to him and threw him off a bit, but he continued to move.

Link began to let out a constant string of moans, chants of Rhett’s name becoming faster and more desperate. “Fuck, _fuck!”_ he let out, before his legs were shaking and his entire body was tensing up. The weight and knot in his gut became tighter and tighter, and he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I’m so—I’m gonna—“ Link gasped, before his eyes widened and he went taut as a bow, his hips bucking. “Rhett!” he yelled, before he was arching his back and placing his ass on his hips, pulling Rhett deep inside. He came all over his chest, pearly strings of white covering him.

Rhett listened and watched, enraptured, as Link came and lost all control. He groaned and closed his eyes, bucking a few times into the tight heat of his lover before he was letting out a shout. He came shortly after him, filling Link up to the brim several times over, feeling him leak out onto his cock and onto his tail messily.

Link gasped as he was filled, moaning out as heat covered his insides, his ass, and his thighs. He shuddered hard, his arms giving out and collapsing his back onto Rhett’s chest. He panted heavily, giving up on moving or attempting to get himself together. “Ah...”

Rhett was quick to take Link into his arms, holding him close as they panted together. He moved his body slowly, gently sliding out of Link and feeling more of his own seed leak out onto him. “Shh,” Rhett whispered, sitting up and turning Link so he could lean against his chest. Link immediately did so, leaning and laying comfortably against the massive merman.

“You okay?” Rhett asked softly.

He could feel Link grin against his shoulder. “I absolutely couldn’t be any better.”


End file.
